Steel Eyes
by JDominique37
Summary: Hisae lost everything once. Now, she'll do whatever it takes to keep her little sister safe. Even if it means sacrificing her life — or her blood. Firm in her resolutions and beliefs, the last thing she expects is him: a vampire with eyes the color of a cloudless day and determination as cold as steel. Mika/OC
1. 1

**Author's Note: Hey there! What's this, a new story? And yes, for Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End! This is a Mika/OC story. Because if you've read any of my stories before, you probably know that I mostly do OC stories. And Mika because . . . well, Ono Kenshou for one, and then just because Mika's obviously awesome.**

 **It has been a while since I watched the anime, and I haven't read the manga, so please excuse any inaccuracies. Some things might not follow canon exactly, but I've tried to stick fairly close to the story. Oh, by the way, this piece is pretty short, only being about 8K words. Each "section/chapter" is really short, too, so I'll try and update quickly.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this first part. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _1._

The screams get louder as the night darkens. I race through the crowds, my heart pumping, my gaze dashing across every person I come across — where is she, where is she.

"Iso!" I cry out.

My sister doesn't answer.

"The Horsemen of John are here!" someone shouts, and the screaming resumes. The pitch rises, hurting my ears, but I ignore the sound and continue looking for my sister. Small and petite as she is, there is a chance she's already been swallowed up the crowds and carried to safety. Or she's been forgotten in the dark. Perhaps she's hiding in one of the abandoned buildings, trying her best to be quiet, waiting for me —

I must find her.

She's the only thing I have left.

 _"Iso!"_ I yell out her name once more. But there is no reply.

A loud crash envelops the surroundings and I see the Horseman for the first time. I gasp, despite myself. I've never seen a creature like it before, of its size or stature — so large and fearsome. It's black and white, oddly-patterned designs on its body. Its arms are wide, waving in the air wildly, its head small and hard to see in the dark.

People start running all around me, in the opposite direction, and I strain my eyes, desperately hoping to catch sight of my sister.

And then, I see her.

But — she is so far away. And the Horseman is nearing — I push through the desperate crowd, screaming her name. "Iso! Iso! Hurry!"

Then she trips and my heart leaps out of my chest. She glances up at terror at the creature before her, frozen.

 _"ISOOOO!"_

I am almost there — almost.

She turns her head, about to see me, get up, run away with me —

Then something miraculous happens.

Someone walks past me.

They walk past me, while I am running, and yet they still seem to be moving at a faster pace. And even though I am going fast, fast, fast, as they move alongside me, for just that brief moment, I seem to be aware of everything about them. His calm demeanor, the sword in his hand — the white cloak he bears, like he's an angel here to save us all.

 _Vampire._

I skid to a stop before I know it.

The vampire walks past Iso, who is still frozen on the ground, but now her eyes are on the vampire, not the monster. Although, perhaps they are the same thing.

The vampire walks forth, speaks something, and red rope, like thorned vines, wrap around his hand. The blade turns red, a bloody color . . . and it takes me a moment to realize it is blood. _His blood._ I shudder at the thought.

The vampire — a boy, who looks hardly older than me (though with vampires, you can never tell) — advances toward the Horseman of John. Then he lunges forward, and with several, smooth strokes . . . the beast explodes, its blood spurting in all different directions, spattering the ground and the buildings around. Even from where I stand, I can smell the stench from the newly dead body.

Like me, everyone else had stopped running, astonished by the appearance of the vampire.

Then, shouts and whispers erupt at all the same time.

"We're saved!"

"We'll be protected, just like the ones in Osaka!"

I scoff at the thought. Do these people really think vampires protect people?

A few other vampires join the one who'd killed the Horseman, and a jolt runs through me. "Iso!" I call out, and I rush to my sister's side.

Still in a shock, she doesn't register my presence until I'm right beside her. "H-Hisae?" she says, her voice sounding even more fragile than usual.

I nod and wrap my arms around her. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"It's all thanks to that vampire," she says, and even though I can't see him, I can tell she is looking toward them. The bloodsuckers.

* * *

 **A/N: In case any of you wondering, this scene was taken from Episode 4 of the first season. The scene will continue into the next part, and then we'll get into original content. Thank you once again for reading! If you'd like to comment or review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **~ J. Dominique**


	2. 2

**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks to those who followed/favorited. Here's the next part.**

* * *

 _2._

"We vampires will now take control of this area, and grant it our protection." A few vampires stand on a wooden stand, elevated above us to show their station. Their proud, haughty faces make my own cheeks burn — in anger and humiliation. "In return, we only ask for your blood."

The people murmur around me, and most seem to think it's a good deal. I want to lift my hand, punch sense into them. But I keep quiet. Because speaking up now would do me no good. Especially with Iso counting on me.

Speaking of, where is Iso?

I turn my head all around, panic suddenly filling me. She was right by my side a few minutes ago. Where did she go? Where _could_ she go?

And then I see her. At the edge of the crowds. Her hand at her shoulder, facing the one vampire who'd killed the Horseman, showing — showing —

Rage fills me.

Before I know it, I've crossed the distance between us, and I've ripped Iso away from him, throwing her behind me. "What are you doing to her?" I cry.

The vampire glances at me. For a moment, there seems to be a hungry look on his face, but he quickly wipes it away.

It is the first time I've gotten to really get a good look at him. Earlier, I had the impression he was young — and now I see that I was right. He really does _look_ young. His light blond hair has soft curls to it and his face would almost look boyish if he didn't look so exhausted, so worn by . . . an emotion I can't decipher.

His eyes are the most startling of all, though. I've only seen a few vampires before . . . but every single one of them had red eyes, red eyes like blood, like roses, and like the sky stained at dawn.

However, this vampire's eyes are blue.

The color of a perfect, cloudless day.

Days I haven't seen in a long time.

Impossible, I think.

He can't be a vampire.

Vampires . . .

I lay a hand on Iso's shoulder. "Iso," I say, my voice low. "Haven't I told you to stay away from vampires?"

"But he —" Her voice falters, goes quiet. "He saved my life. I thought . . . the least I could do . . . if we have to give them our blood, anyway, it might as well be him."

"No," I say. "You won't be giving anyone your blood. That is a waste. If anyone has to give blood, I will."

I stare the vampire straight in the eyes. He has a level gaze, but for some reason, I get the feeling he would rather not be here.

"Take mine, if you need it," I say, hating the words as they leave my mouth. "But stay away from my sister. You got that? You can have as much of mine as you want — just don't touch her."

His gaze burns into me and I almost wonder if vampires can turn people into ashes simply from staring at them. Then he says, "I don't want your blood," and turns away, leaving us alone.

* * *

 **A/N: So I always wondered what happened in that one scene in Episode 4, where that girl offered Mika her blood, and he just kinda stared at her. And thus this story was born! Hope you guys are enjoying so far. If you'd like to tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. Until next time!**

 **~ J. Dominique**


	3. 3

_3._

We move fast, the two of us, until we reach our home, a shabby little corner tucked in the back of an abandoned shop. We have a few blankets stored there, some preserved goods, and what's left of our personal belongings. But it's not much, and for once, I'm thankful for that.

"C'mon," I say, directing Iso toward her own pile of things. "Hurry and put those in a bag. We're getting out of here while we still can."

She swallows and bites her lip. "But — but Hisae, are you sure? What if this is a good thing?"

"A good thing?" I let out a strangled laugh. "They're _vampires_ , Iso. Nothing good can ever come out of associating with them. Don't you remember what happened to our parents?"

"Y-yes, but these . . . they said they'll protect us."

"A lie," I say, more viciously than I meant. Iso's eyes go wide, her bottom lip trembling, and I want to take back the words. "I'm sorry, Iso, but the vampires aren't like what they seem. They aren't as pretty as they look."

"But . . . he saved me."

I think back to the one vampire, his unruly blond hair, and his strange eyes. Pushing the image from my head, I say, "That doesn't matter. He was just killing the Horseman. He couldn't care less about you. He even had the nerve to refuse my blood — that's vampire arrogance for you."

Iso's expression falls, and I wish I had different words to say to her, but she needs to know the truth.

I hold out my hand to her. "C'mere."

Wrapping her up in a hug, we stand together for a few moments. And then set to work once more, because the longer we wait, the less chance we'll have of escaping.

* * *

 **A/N: Really short one this time, so I'll try and update soon. Currently, Hisae has a kinda typical view of vampires, but maybe something'll change that . . .**

 **~ J. Dominique**


	4. 4

_4._

It is still dark out, and if we move fast, we'll be able to make good time with the few hours we have left before dawn comes. Tugging Iso along, our small packs thumping along our backs, we hurry alongside the dark streets, hugging the darkest shadows. She follows me willingly, trusting, and the pressure weighs on me, heavier than the sack I'm carrying.

The edge of the city swims into view and I breathe out a sigh of relief. "Almost there," I whisper.

There is a long stretch outside of the city that is just fields, tall grass that reaches up to your knees. It will be difficult passing by unseen, especially with the bright moonlight, but maybe all the vampires are —

A shape jumps into my vision, tall and graceful — predatory. Iso and I skid to a stop, and I hear her exhale sharply, the air escaping her, just like my hope is leaving me.

The vampire raises its head to meet my eyes, a feral look in the blood-red. It smiles. "Well, well, well. Trying to run off, are we?"

I grip Iso's arm, firmly placing her behind me, even though I know, in the end, it will do no good.

"If you wanted to leave," he purrs, "you should've just asked. Maybe . . . for the right price, we would've let you."

 _Liar._

He just wants blood. He will drain us, leave us for dead — I can see it in his eyes, the craving. The desire that won't be quenched by anything else.

"But since you didn't ask, I suppose there should be a punishment, yes?" The vampire sighs, swiping his purple hair from his eyes. "As I'm the only one here —"

"Lacus."

All of us start, turning at the sound of the voice.

It's the vampire from earlier, the one who'd saved Iso's life, if even in an indirect way.

"My, my, Mika. Still awake, are we?"

The vampire's odd ice-blue eyes pass over me and I take a step back, despite myself. "Does it really matter if they leave?" he says, sounding bored. "It's only two of them. I highly doubt they'd be able to do anything."

"Still new to this, huh, Mika?" Lacus's eyes glitter dangerously as he looks back at us. "As long as they are on my turf, I will not allow them to leave."

"That is not your decision to make."

"And it is yours? Tell you what, Mika. I will let them go . . . for tonight . . . but _you_ will escort them back to their home."

For a moment, I think I see a flash of emotion in the blue-eyed vampire, but it quickly disappears. He says, "Very well, then," and Lacus appears surprised by his agreement.

I, meanwhile, am seething with anger.

While having the blond-headed, blue-eyed vampire with us is probably preferable to the other, it's not what I had in mind in the first place. And as soon as we step back into the shadows, I know what he plans to do with us.

Lacus leaves, a smirk on his face, and the blue-eyed vampire — Mika, apparently — turns to face us, an almost weary expression on his face.

I hug Iso to my side. "I already offered you blood once," I say. "And you refused it. If you think —"

"I told you, I don't want your blood."

But the glimmer of desire in his eyes tells me otherwise. He's just playing us, making us think we're safe, and then he'll attack —

He sighs. "Lacus is watching, anyway. I have to take you home. Where do you live?"

No place, anymore.

But I walk back to our hiding hole in the store, starkly aware of his cat-like presence behind me. It doesn't matter if he knows of this place or not. It's not like it's really our home.

With a huff, I throw my sack of things onto the ground, back into the corner we'd been living in, and Iso lets out a small squeak before skittering to unpack her own things. It looks like we aren't going anywhere anytime soon.

The vampire sighs once again and leans against the wall opposite us and slides down to the ground. He cradles his head in his arm, and for a moment, I wonder if he's going to sleep.

"H-hang on!" I say. "Are you planning on staying here?"

"I told you —"

"You didn't tell me anything!"

He lifts his head slightly, and even in the dark, his eyes seem too bright, too unreal. "Would you rather Lacus be here?" he asks me, voice dull.

My heart thuds. It is the same thought I had earlier. The lesser evil in face of the greater.

With a scowl, I turn away from him, and move back to Iso, who's shooting him glances, not bothering to hide her curiosity. "You should sleep," I tell her, rolling out our blankets. "It's late."

"But —"

"Don't worry. I'll stay up to keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything."

"That's not what I was worried about," she says softly.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm hoping that Mika doesn't seem too OOC in this chapter (or the rest of the story for that matter). This story does have a slight AU element, since obviously my OC does not exist in the OnS world. However, I've tried to keep as close to canon as possible, as well as the character personalities (which Mika is really the only one majorly featured in here). Mostly, in the canon story we only see him as a vampire trying to save Yuu, and of course, the flashbacks to when he was a kid. Perhaps this story pays homage to that softer side of him, the more caring part of him. Anyway, if you think he feels OOC, or you have any thoughts, I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~ J. Dominique**


	5. 5

_5._

I wake with a jerk, my senses immediately coming alert.

How did I fall asleep — and when? The vampire — where is he?

My eyes dart to where he'd situated himself last night and I breathe out a sigh of relief. He's still in the same place, his head tucked into his chest, hands wrapped protectively around himself. It doesn't look like he's moved since he fell asleep. Wait. Do vampires even sleep? How do I know he's not spying on us?

Well, it's not like we're hiding anything anyway. He would not gain anything by watching us. And if he wanted a drink . . . I tap my neck gently and feel only smooth skin. He didn't take anything from me while I slept, and a quick look toward Iso reveals the same answer.

Tentatively, I move myself away from Iso, who's snoring gently against me, and quietly approach the vampire. Dappled sunlight shines through the broken window of the store, and it makes his blond hair look pale . . . and soft. I've never been so close to a vampire before. Especially not a vulnerable one like this. If I wanted to, I could take out my knife, and —

No, that's a stupid idea.

He wouldn't die from such a shallow wound. It would just enrage him.

It takes me a moment to realize that he's laid his sword down, about a foot from his side. Still in easy reach, but also accessible to me — if I'm quiet enough, maybe I could . . .

I creep forward, placing my feet carefully, aware of the creaks in the wooden boards, and approach the vampire. He looks dead, and for a moment, I wonder if he really even is asleep. I'm nearly at his side now, just inches away from his sword. Reaching forward, I take the hilt, and slide it away from the vampire's side. It scrapes against the ground. He doesn't stir.

And then I have his weapon. He's powerless — well, as powerless as a super-enhanced, super-strong vampire with insane healing abilities can be.

But having the sword in my own hands makes me feel stronger.

Then the vampire lets out a cry, and I start. He flinches, shakes, and his eyes fly open — to see me cradling his own sword.

His eyes are wide, and for a moment, we both just stare at each other. His eyes flick down to the sword in my hands, and then back up to my face. He licks his lips and I wonder if he's contemplating leaping for my throat. He says, "W-what are you doing?"

"It's your weapon, isn't it?" I say. "I feel better when you don't have it near you."

"And I'm supposed to feel better with you having it?"

I let out a harsh laugh. The sword is heavy, clumsy in my hands. If he thinks I could actually use it . . .

He sighs, shakes his head slightly, and leans back against the wall. "I don't particularly mind," he says, "but I can't leave until I have that sword. And I'll have to leave sooner or later. If I don't meet up with them, the other vampires will come looking for me."

I notice how he terms that — _the other vampires_ , like they are different than he is. Judging by his eyes, maybe they are.

But he's put me in a spot. He knows that I don't want more vampires coming here. And he knows I'd rather not have him either. The only way I'll get that is by handing over his sword. Which I don't really want to do. The more I look at it, the elegant blade, the more I get attached to it. Which is strange, because it's a _vampire_ sword. I shouldn't be thinking anything of theirs is beautiful.

Cradling the sword in my arms, I say, "Okay. I'll give it back to you. But you give me information first."

He blinks a few times. "What?"

"Give me information. About the vampires."

"I can't do that."

"Do you want your sword or not?"

His eyes narrow at me. We both know it's an empty threat and that if he really wanted to, he could easily retrieve his sword from me.

"Fine," I say. "If you can't give me information about the vampires, what about yourself? Why didn't you accept when I offered your blood? Don't vampires always crave blood?"

For several moments, he simply looks at me sullenly. Then he says, "I'm not always in the mood for it."

But the delicate way he says it tells me there is more to it than there appears to be.

"Is that just you? Or all vampires?"

He sighs. "Look, you get hungry and full, don't you? It's the same way."

"So you were just full at that time? What about now? Are you hungry now?"

His eyes flash with irritation . . . and something else I can't decipher. Shivers climb up my spine. I hold the sword closer.

"Why . . . ," I ask, my voice soft, "why are your eyes so cold?"

Earlier, I had compared them to a clear, blue sky. A summer day, maybe. But now, now that I've gazed into them longer, I've reevaluated my first observation. They are more like steel and ice, a substance inside them that is conditioned to remain harsh and unapproachable at all times.

For a moment, he looks taken aback by my question. Like this was the last thing he'd expected me to ask. He stands up, his white cloak swishing behind him, and I let out a small cry. I begin to scramble to my own feet, but the heavy sword unbalances me, and I start to fall backward —

In one swift movement, he's at my side. With one hand, he pulls his sword away from me, and with the other, he steadies me. I gasp at the feeling of his hand at my back and jerk away from him, my cheeks hot with embarrassment and shame.

"D-don't you dare touch me!" I shout at him.

"H-Hisae?"

It's Iso's voice. I've woken her.

"I'll be going now," says the vampire, strapping his sword to his belt, glancing toward the back of the store where Iso is.

She appears just as he turns and begins to leave through the door, sleep in her eyes. She gasps at the sight of him, like she'd forgotten there was a vampire in our midst. "W-wait!" she cries out, but he doesn't listen, and disappears.

I hate him. I hate all of them.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of a longer interaction with Mika here. I hope you guys are liking the story so far! Thanks so much for reading.**

 **~ J. Dominique**


	6. 6

_6._

My dreams are filled with crimson streams. I hear sounds of steel and silk, ice scraping against ice. Then, there is a blue, blue sky.

We don't try and run again. Iso grows pale and thin over the next several weeks. The people are growing restless here. Every day, vampires strut around and demand our blood, yet we barely get anything in return. The people had rejoiced when they thought we'd been saved . . . but now everyone's seeing it for what it really is.

The rotation of vampires changes every week. I don't see the blue-eyed one again. I don't expect to, and the thought makes me happy.

But I must do something about Iso. At this rate, she'll . . .

"We have to ask for more!"

"We can't survive on this."

"But they won't listen to us. We're just livestock to them."

The people of the city are gathered in a circle in the middle of the town, discussing the future of the place. Shouts and arguments erupt over the place, and it's difficult to even move through the streets.

However, it's a good opportunity for some pickpocketing. Everyone's so absorbed in emptying their thoughts and shouting their throats sore that they don't pay any attention to a slight teenage girl.

I feel bad for stealing, especially when other people don't have much more than I do. But Iso needs this.

I've never stolen before. Despite even the worst of situations, something always prevented me from doing so, and somehow Iso and I made it through. But now, I don't see anything coming around to save me.

My hand reaches toward the nearest person. In and out. I let out a breath. And — yes, I've got something! I stuff it into my own pocket without bothering to look at what it is and move onto the next person. However, as I reach toward them, they move suddenly back, bumping into me.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

My eyes widen at the sight of the angry man before me.

He notices my outstretched hand and his anger turns into rage. "You were trying to steal from me, weren't you? You little brat!" He grabs my wrist, his fingers digging into my skin and I cry out. With a single twist, he throws me to the ground, and the one thing I'd managed to steal falls out of my pocket. The people shout around me and part, watching with both fear and interest.

The man leers before me, and his fingers inch toward me. "Let's see what you've managed to steal, you little thief," he sneers. I fold up my body, but his hands pry at me, too strong for me to resist for much longer.

"Stop right there."

The clear voice rings out across the square. The crowds gasp, a few people even screaming, and I glance up, my body still curled in a fetal position, to see a demanding figure standing before me.

It takes me a few moments to recognize him. It's the vampire from before. The one who'd saved Iso, the one who'd refused my blood, the one whose sword I'd stolen. The one with the eyes of steel.

He grabs the man's arm and shoves him away from me. The man is in shock from the appearance of the vampire, since they hardly ever get involved in petty human matters.

"There should be no fighting among you," the vampire says. He sniffs, glancing down at me. Slowly, I unwrap myself and stand up. My legs are shaking, my heart stuttering, but I try to stand straight in front of him. I can't show weakness in front of a vampire.

If he recognizes me from before, he doesn't show it. He simply looks at me for a moment, then turns on his heel and leaves, vanishing into the crowd.


	7. 7

_7._

"Iso!" I cry out, reaching our store and moving through it to find her.

"Hisae?" Her small voice threads through the darkness. I see her in the back, wrapped up in our only blanket, shivering. Throwing my arms around her, I tell her what happened and my failure.

"It's okay," she says. "You'll find a way to get food. You always do."

Her quiet confidence in me makes me want to fall apart.

Suddenly, there's a noise by the door of the store. I jump up, my hand going for the small knife I carry with me. It's not much protection, but it's better than nothing.

"W-who's there?" My voice wavers, despite myself.

"Your stance is too wide. You're gripping the hilt too hard. In this case, you would do better with no weapon. You would lose it immediately and your opponent would only take it for himself."

The steady voice rings through the darkness. I know it — and the steel-eyed demon it belongs to.

"What are you doing?" I challenge, still brandishing the knife as I move forward, despite his words.

"You put on quite a show today," he says. "He'll want revenge."

"What, are you saying you're here to prevent further fights?" I let out a laugh. "What a joke."

He sighs, and I hear a shuffle. My eyes have adjusted in the darkness more, and I can see that he's situated himself for the night. He's in the same position as last time. Back against the wall, sword right near his hand.

"I won't be able to sleep with you here!" I say indignantly.

"You did last time," he points out.

Fuming, because I can't deny the fact, and also because that means he was awake at some time and watched me sleep, I huff and drop my knife, returning to Iso's side. Her eyes are wide, noting the presence of the monster, but unlike me, she seems fascinated by him.

"Don't worry," I tell her. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything."

"He won't do anything," she says, her voice a quiet note in the altogether too silent night. "He didn't last time."


	8. 8

_8._

I wake to a noise in the night. For a moment, I think someone is crying. Then, the sobbing seems to turn into coughing. A wretched hack, like someone's guts are struggling to spill out but the person is fighting to keep them down.

Then, quiet.

Was it the vampire? Should I —

Before I can move, something pounces on me. I scream as his fingernails tear into my skin, and I struggle to move away from him, but he's too strong. So strong.

I was wrong. I was wrong. He's going to drink from me. And maybe he'll suck me dry. Perhaps I'll die here tonight. And Iso —

His face is right above mine. The metallic blue staring straight into mine. He doesn't look like he usually does, with his cool and calm demeanor — no, now he looks unhinged and desperate. Is that what vampires are like when they're hungry? I don't — want to — die — this way.

His mouth is open now and I can see the fangs. I scream again and punch at him, but my blows simply deflect off of him. He lowers his head toward me, toward my neck.

My screams turn into sobs.

Into the sound I'd just heard earlier.

He stops just an inch from my skin. Then, his hard grip is falling away from me, and the pressure of his body on mine disappears. I hear a groan, than a cry, and a sob.

My breathing is quick and heavy, and I only feel like lying back down and crying, but I have to get to Iso. Make sure she's okay. I crawl toward where she'd fallen asleep, but heart still beating so fast, but then the vampire speaks.

"Stop." His voice is ragged, but there is a measure of his usual composure.

I freeze.

"There's someone coming."

Even if he did just attack me, it seems like what he said earlier turned out to be true.

A large dark shape bumbles into the shop. "Where are you, girl?" he roars. "I know you gotta be in here somewhere! I'm gonna get you back for that humiliation!"

But he never thought there'd be a vampire here.

"I told you," the vampire says, "no fighting."

And with one clean strike, he knocks the man unconscious.


	9. 9

_9._

Iso is, somehow, still asleep. She sleeps a lot these days. I touch her forehead, which is warm but not feverish, and brush a hand through her hair.

The vampire returns from dragging the unconscious man away. I'd hoped he would stay away.

I stand up and grip my knife, my fingers trembling around it. "Get away from me."

"I'm sorry," he says, and there seems to be a touch of emotion his voice. Sincerity?

"No, you're not. You're a vampire. Why should you be sorry for acting on your instincts? F-for craving my blood?" My whole body is shaking now, and he can see it.

He says, "You asked me. Before. Why my eyes . . . are still blue."

 _Are?_

My heart skips a beat.

I've heard stories that humans can be turned into vampires. Is he one of them?

"I've only been a vampire for four years," he says. "In that time, I've managed to not consume a single drop of human blood. But each and every day, it gets harder. And harder. And on the day that I do succumb, I'll turn into a real one. A real vampire. Immortal and never-aging."

I don't know why he's told me this. Is it because he attacked me and feels the need to explain? I feel sick to my stomach. I didn't want to know this. I didn't want to know what he's been through, that he . . . isn't quite all vampire after all. And that he's been suffering, too.

Finally, he says, "I'll leave now. I've brought some food. It should last you and your sister for a while."

Food? How? Why?

But before I can voice my thoughts, he's gone.

* * *

 **A/N: So I wasn't entirely sure if Mika was in-character in this chapter because I wasn't sure if he'd spill his whole life story to someone he didn't know very well. However, since we don't know what Mika is like much now that he's older, especially with someone he'd have a romantic interest for, I felt like I could stretch it a bit. Thanks to anyone who is reading this story. If you have any thoughts, things I could improve or whatnot, feel free to comment.**

 **~ J. Dominique**


	10. 10

_10._

I don't see the vampire for a long time after that. We run out of food once again, no matter how much I try to ration it. Even with the food, Iso continues to grow paler every day. Slowly, surely, I begin to lose hope.

It's not like I ever had much in the first place . . . but there was always something, some push inside me that told me I'd be able to get to the next day, despite my grumbling stomach. But now, with Iso barely having enough energy to even greet me in the mornings or offer up a smile . . . what is there left for me?

There was only one other time in my life when I felt like this. One other time when it felt like there was nothing left living for. I've hated myself for that moment of weakness ever since, and I've sworn that I would never descend to such a place again. I'll never leave Iso, but sometimes willpower isn't enough.

Foraging for food is about the only thing I can do. Every day, I go out and look for leftovers in the trash, things people might've missed when they ravaged through the town. Each day, I come back empty-handed. But it's better than waiting at home, seeing Iso's blank eyes and hearing her growling stomach.

Every time there is a rotation of vampires, some part of me wonders if I'll see him again. It is foolish, and I chide myself for it. He did me a favor, and I acknowledge that. I'm still not sure why . . . perhaps because of what he used to be. He told me the truth about himself — I don't think it was something he normally would've done. But for some reason, he did. For me.

And despite the fact that he is a _vampire_ , I find myself thinking about him more and more as the days pass. Waiting until I can see him again.


	11. 11

_11._

"You're still here."

His voice is soft. I jump at the sound of it, and I nearly cry out from surprise.

He is different from last time. No — he is not the same.

"You —" My voice comes out strangled, and I take a step back.

Something like hurt flashes in his eyes — _his eyes_.

They are red.

They are red now.

 _They are red._

He's a vampire.

I've always known that he is not the same as me, but maybe, because his eyes had been blue, I'd been able to forget it. He told me that he'd managed to never drink human blood since being turned into a vampire, and that's why his eyes remained blue. So does that mean . . . ?

"Hisae," he says.

He has never once said my name.

I've almost forgotten the sound of it, because Iso never says it anymore. She is too tired, too weak, a fever raging through her day and night. And he? He has a name, too, and if I were to try and remember . . .

 _Mika._ That's the other vampire called him, at least.

"I'm sorry," he says, and I do hear the regret straining through his voice. A trembling hand reaches up and it covers one of his eyes. "I . . . should've warned you. I know you hate them . . . us."

"Why are you here?" I whisper.

He releases a sigh. "I shouldn't have come. I thought . . . I was worried that if I came back, you and your sister wouldn't be here anymore. But it's almost worse, to see you here and to know —"

To know that we won't make it much longer. Soon, soon . . .

He looks stricken, an emotion I've never seen on a vampire before. "I'm sorry — I —"

"You speak the truth," I interrupt. "That's all you've ever done, right? So, don't lie to me. I'm not fragile. I know what's going to happen. I know."

He stares at me for a few moments, then he nods.

I say, "You need a place to stay tonight." It's not a question. "There's always that comfy wall."

A twitch of a smile appears on his face. "How is your sister?" he asks.

I glance back to the corner where Iso is sleeping, like always. "She could be doing better," I say. I begin moving back to her to check her temperature, even though I'm sure nothing's changed when his voice rings out behind me.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of what?" I angle my body to face him.

"I'm a full vampire now. There's no telling what I'd do."

I keep my gaze steady on him and he doesn't waver. I say, "We'd be dead a long time ago if I had anything to be worried about."


	12. 12

_12._

"Are you awake?"

The darkness almost swallows his reply, but then I hear him say, "Yes."

Slowly, quietly, I move through the storehouse, until I am very near him, standing right above him. I can feel his eyes on me. My pulse speeds up and before I can question it, I sit down beside him, beside the sword that he always keeps near. Taking it into my hands, I touch the sheathed blade, the feel of it calming me.

"You shouldn't play with weapons," he says.

"I'm not playing with it."

Then, I remember the first day I saw him, when he took this very sword out, and the blade turned crimson . . . with his own blood. I suddenly feel sick and I lay the sword back down on the ground.

"Could you not sleep?" he asks.

"I never can. There are a million things I have to do, but not a single way I can achieve them."

"So you don't sleep."

"Because how can I afford to sleep, if I can't do anything else?"

He is quiet for several moments.

I say, "Whose blood did you drink?"

There's a pause. "My best friend's."

"Oh? Did he let you?"

"He forced me to."

"Why's that?"

"I would've died otherwise."

I fall quiet this time. "It's that bad when you don't get blood?"

"Mm."

"So . . . it's just like human's hunger, I guess? We die without food. You die without blood. But a vampire's hunger is just more . . ."

 _Feral. Brutal._

And I am sitting next to a vampire right now.

"A-are you hungry right now?" I hate how my voice cracks.

"A bit," he admits.

My heart stutters. I remember the last time, when it was like he was an animal, ready to tear into my throat, to suck me dry. Would that happen now?

"I won't drink from you," he says, sensing my thoughts. "I . . . I have better control over it now."

For some reason, his words have a weird effect on me. The fact that he's trying for me, or that he's willing to starve himself, just because . . .

"No," I say.

"What?"

"It's okay."

"What's okay?"

I turn toward him. My eyes have adjusted in the darkness somewhat, and I can see his face, but not the details. I can't see his expression. I reach toward the neckline of my shirt and tug it down to expose my neck. I hear his breath catch.

"You told me about what happened to you," I say. "So it's only fair that I do the same. Several years ago, a vampire tore through our house and took away everything. He burned everything, including my whole family. I nearly died myself, and at the time, I wished I had. I almost killed myself afterward. Everywhere I turned, I only saw more and more destruction, more people's lives being taken by the vampires. I thought nothing was worth living for anymore.

"Then, I met Iso. She's not really my sister. I don't think she even knows that, though. I don't know what sort of trauma she went through, but she can't remember any of her past before the vampires. I started taking care of her, and then I realized that I'd do anything for her. Even if it meant a life built upon sacrifice, that was fine with me. If she could be happy, then I'd do anything.

"But after I met you, something began to change. You were so different than all the other vampires and I couldn't figure you out. I couldn't understand why you were being nice to us. I understand now, though. It's not because you used to be human or anything. It's just because . . . that's who you are, right? You want to take care of people. That's what you do. And I figured out that what I do is make sacrifices. I give my life up for Iso . . . and I'll do the same for you."

I can feel the pounding of my own heart now. Through the window of the store, moonlight shines through briefly, unhidden by the clouds. Mika's eyes are wide. "H-Hisae —"

"So, go ahead." I choke on the words, my tears mixed in. I tilt my head up, exposing my neck. "Go ahead. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

I don't want anyone to suffer anymore.

"Hisae," he says again, and then he embraces me.

I let out a gasp because I'd been expecting something different, but this . . . for several seconds, he just holds me. And then, he whispers in my ear, a small question. I nod.

Fangs pierce my skin. For a moment, I forget to breathe.

It's painful. I can feel the blood in my veins fighting against it, being pulled against their will. But, then, after a while . . . I begin to feel drowsy, like I'm swimming, and my whole body feels warm and light. Peaceful. When he's holding me like this, I feel safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Probably the most important chapter of the series. Only two more left now. For those of you who have read, followed, favorited, or left a review, thank you very much. I hope you have enjoyed this so far.**

 **~ J. Dominique**


	13. 13

_13._

"Hisae. Hisae."

I wake to his voice.

It's morning now, the sunlight dripping through the windows. Blinking several times, I sit up, wincing. I feel a bit light-headed, but not too much worse for wear. He must've not drunk that much.

"Are you all right?" His eyes are bright with concern.

"I'm fine," I say.

He continues to gaze at me. Then, his eyes flicking to the back of the store, he says, "There's something you should know . . ."

My heart drops. "Iso!"

I race back to the corner, where she lies in a heap of blankets, and deep in my heart, I already know I'm too late.

She's dead.

I've known it was coming for weeks now. With lack of food and her already frail body, it was inevitable.

I drop down to my knees and cry. For a long time, I know nothing else, but the memories of her. Her smile and her warm laugh and the way she'd always find a positive out of any situation.

Eventually, I become aware of my surroundings once again. Mika stands behind me, patient as he lets me mourn. I stand up, my body feeling stiff, and turn to him. "Let me come with you," I say.

His gaze rises to mine. "It's dangerous," he says.

"I know that."

"You have no combat training."

"Then teach me. You're good, aren't you?"

"Hisae —"

"Yes," I snap. "My sister just _died_. But don't tell me I'm not in the right mind to make this decision. Because I've been thinking about it for ages now. I want to go with you. I don't care where. Just take me. I can't stay here anymore. Take me. Do with me what you will. If you want to use me as your food, that's fine with me. I told you, didn't it? I'm just the sacrifice."

His eyes cloud over. He says, softly, "Don't say that. I would never use you like that."

Of course he wouldn't. I know he wouldn't.

My knees weaken, but before I can fall to the ground again, his arms wrap around me, and he picks me up with ease. Burying my face into his chest, I begin crying again.

How can it still be so sudden even when I knew it was coming?

* * *

 **A/N: Kind of sudden maybe, but necessary (even if that sounds harsh). To answer one of the reviews I got (thanks, by the way, Melody Violet), the reason Mika and Yuu aren't together at the moment is because this story _does_ have a slight AU element. Obviously, in canon Mika doesn't have a love interest, but since I'm inserting an OC into the story, I've had to take a few liberties. Essentially, the place where Hisae is located is close to where Mika, Yuu, and party was, so Mika went to check up on her alone. Hopefully that clears it up a bit. Thanks for reading! **

**~ J. Dominique**


	14. 14

**Author's Note: So this is the last part to this story! Hopefully it'll answer a few questions. Thank you to everyone who has read this! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _14._

"Mika."

"Yuu-chan. This is Hisae. She was the girl I was going to see."

I blink a few times, looking at the dark-haired, green-eyed boy before me, and the familiar way Mika addresses him. He must be the best friend he mentioned.

"Hey," the boy says, smiling at me. "So Mika persuaded you to come?"

I frown. Persuaded? I thought I begged him to come. Beside me, Mika winces.

"It wasn't like that," he explains to the boy. "Her . . . her sister died, so she had nowhere else to go."

The boy's grin disappears. "I'm so sorry," he says. I nod in acceptance of his apology. Inside, though, I'm still trying to comprehend his and Mika's brief exchange.

"Hisae," Mika says, and he grabs my hand, leading me over to a small group of people that I hadn't noticed. "Everyone, this is Hisae. I've invited her to join us."

Again, I thought I begged to come.

"Hi there," a purple-haired girl says, raising a hand. "I'm Hiiragi Shinoa. It's nice to meet you. This is Saotome Yoichi, Kimizuki Shihou, and Sanguu Mitsuba. I guess you already met Mikaela and Yuuichirou?"

Mikaela? Is that his full name? I glance at him, at the blond wisps of hair over his forehead.

"Y-yes," I say.

"Well, it's great to have you join us," she says. "I'm sure Mika's already told you this, but it's gonna be dangerous."

I raise my head slightly. "Yes. I know. I'm willing to do anything it takes. I'll —"

Mika grabs my arm and squeezes it tightly before I can continue. I glare at him, and he stares back with equal intensity. After a moment, he drags me away from the group. They stare after us with confusion and curiosity.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at him. "I was —"

"I don't know what your problem is," he says, "but you can't just go around telling everyone that you're willing to do anything, that you'll sacrifice your very being. That's not normal."

I scowl. "But you're the same, aren't you? You'll do anything for your friends."

"Yes, but —"

He stops suddenly and turns his head away, like he doesn't know how to put into words what he wants to say next.

Anger suddenly fills me. "You came to take me away, didn't you? Even before Iso died, you were going to ask me to come with you. And then, when she did, it suddenly became convenient, and I just happened to beg to come with you. You didn't even have to ask!"

"That's not —"

"That's not true? I told you, don't lie to me! Why did you come back? No, why did you even start coming to me in the first place?"

His gaze is unwavering. He pauses. Then he begins to speak. "You hated me at first. I knew that. But you . . . gave me a chance. Even though I could tell you hated that you were even doing that. And for some reason, I admired the lengths you would go to for your sister. When she offered me her blood, and then you stepped in for her. You wouldn't have done that for anyone else. At that time, you thought that giving a vampire blood would be like to give up a part of yourself. And yet you offered, for her. So I came back. And I couldn't stop thinking about you. What you were doing. How you were doing. If you were still . . ."

My breath catches.

He continues. "When I attacked you that one time, I wanted to repay you any way I could. I tried . . . telling you what happened to me. Like that could help at all. I gave you food, but I knew I was just prolonging it. If I really wanted to save you, I needed to . . .

"So, when I became a full vampire, even though I knew you might hate me even more than before, I came back. Because I wanted to see you again. But you didn't turn me away. You even . . ." He lets out a somewhat harsh laugh and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "You even let me drink your blood, something I never ever thought you'd offer again. I came to try and get you and Iso to come with me, even knowing it would be dangerous. But I found that I couldn't say a word to you. I just wanted to . . . talk with you. And then, Iso . . . and you were there before me, wanting to come with me. It was ironic and terrible. But I wanted you to come. I wanted you."

When he looks at me now, his eyes stained red, I find that I can't remember what they looked like at all before. They were . . . blue? I think I remember comparing them to the sky. On a cloudless day. A type of atmosphere that makes you feel like nothing bad is going to happen.

But now, that color is gone . . . only to be replaced by something no less beautiful. Different, yes. But still, it's entrancing.

No, I didn't think they were like the sky. I always thought they looked like steel. Willing to go to any lengths. Strong and steady, uncompromising, and layered with so many different things that I want to uncover. His eyes are red now . . . just like the crimson blade he wields.

Steel eyes.

"Mikaela," I breathe out. His looks slightly startled by the use of his full name. "I have no idea how to feel right now, especially after Iso . . ."

He grabs my arms. "I don't need an answer," he says. "I don't want you to force yourself. I just don't want you to recklessly give yourself up — you're not just a sacrifice."

I crack a watery smile. "What's that? You don't even know me."

"You're right," he whispers. "I don't. But I want to know you."

One part of my mind is numb — _is this really happening?_ I'm being held by a vampire. But then, the other half feels peaceful. _This is really happening._ Mika's holding onto me. And it feels right, good.

"Okay," I say. I glance down at his fingers and twine mine through them. His eyes widen slightly. "Let's both try our best, then."

A small smile alights upon his lips and he squeezes my hand. "Mm. Let's do that."

* * *

 **A/N: So, yes, in the romance department, not a lot happens, but then again, this is a short story, and I didn't want anything to move too fast between them. Mainly, this piece was just for fun, and because Mika's cool, and so I hope you all have enjoyed reading it. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and left reviews! You make my day.**

 **~ J. Dominique**


End file.
